1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to an operating method of a data storage device capable of quickly performing a booting operation without an error.
2. Related Art
Recently, owed to the widespread ubiquitous computing environment, computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device such as a memory device. The data storage device may include a main memory device and/or an auxiliary memory device.
A data storage device such as a memory device provides advantages in that: no moving parts are required, stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is high, and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).
In order to respond to various requests from a host device, such as a portable electronic appliance, and perform management operations in a data storage device, the data storage device may load and drive an operation code. When power turns on, the data storage device may load the operation code on a working memory, and may perform a booting operation for entering a state capable of driving the operation code.
For instance, when the data storage device is in a malfunction state, the data storage device may be reset. Then, the booting operation may be performed again. For another example, where the data storage device transitions from a power saving mode to a normal mode, the booting operation may be performed again. In any case, the data storage device may not normally operate until after the booting operation is completed without an error.